A need exists for a cost effective method of liquefying natural gas system using a transport ship capable of reliable operation in moderate to severe metocean conditions enabling a the transport ship to quickly attach and detach from a moored turret to transit to sheltered water and discharge its cargo to a trading tanker.
A need exist for a method using a liquefaction vessel that utilizes vessel power to liquefy the natural gas.
A need exists for a method to improve the fuel efficiency of dual nitrogen expansion processes for liquefying natural gas offshore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.